This invention relates to a regulating device for gas burners. Regulating devices for gas burners serve to provide a gas-air mixture, which supplies a gas stream and a combustion air stream to a burner. According to various embodiments described herein, the gas stream is capable of being set as a function of the combustion air pressure by means of a gas valve.
Regulating devices for gas burners of the above type are well known from the prior art. In one regulating device, the pressure is determined with the aid of a diaphragm, or pneumatically. See EP 0 390 964 A1. The gas stream is regulated by means of the gas valve as a function of this pressure measurement. However, the one disadvantage with this pneumatic method is that it restricts the scope of use of known regulating devices. In such devices the hysteresis properties of the diaphragm and the forces acting between the diaphragm and the gas valve restrict the working range and therefore the scope of use. Furthermore, the interaction between the low actuating forces and the operating tolerances of the diaphragm as a result of disturbing influences, such as temperature fluctuations or the like, cause a restriction in the scope of use of known regulating devices.
There are other regulating devices for gas burners found in the prior are with similar disadvantages. See DE 24 27 819 A1 and DE 43 17 981 A1.
The present invention attempts to provide a regulating device for gas burners, which avoids the disadvantages of known devices, thus providing a greater scope of use. Various embodiments described herein solve the scope of use problem by means of a regulating device for gas burners.